


Silk, Satin and Lace

by carwood



Series: nsfw ask meme [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: clothed getting off





	Silk, Satin and Lace

"It looks like you're wearing a bra in this picture." Lewis says, handing the phone to Ron.

"That's my tattoo." Ron shrugs, barely even glancing at the picture that he had posted last night on Instagram. His tattoo was visible from underneath his v-neck shirt he wore while hiking. "You're just seeing what you want to see."

"Are you implying I want to see you wearing a bra?" Lewis questions, raising his eyebrows. "It looks exactly like a lacy bra." 

Ron shrugs it off, and Lewis thinks that the topic of conversation is dropped until the next day, Ron is knocking at his door, shopping bags in hand.

"Hey." Ron says flatly, walking into Lewis' apartment. 

"What do you have, here?" Lewis asks, following Ron into his bedroom where he placed the shopping bags on the bed. 

"Lingerie." Ron says, pulling out different bras, panties, negligees and even stockings.

"Why?" 

"Put this on." Ron commands, ignoring the question, handing Lewis items of clothing. Lewis stands there, holding them, eyes wide.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want." Ron shrugs.

Lewis is still shocked, but he goes into his bathroom and closes the door behind him, locking it. He lays the clothes out on the sink counter, looking at them. They were a deep red, the bra lacy and thin and the panties were made completely out of satin. Lewis is pulling his clothes off before he even realizes what he is doing. He slips the bra over his head, thankful that Ron didn't get one of the clasp ones because he would be in there for ten minutes trying to figure it out.

Lewis curses at the perfect fit of the bra, admiring himself in the mirror. The red complimented his pale skin perfectly, and he could see his nipples through the material. He grabs the panties, feeling the expensive satin. He slips them onto his legs and feels it stretch over his hips. 

"Okay in there?" Ron asks, knocking on the door. 

"Coming." Lewis says, turning and admiring his own ass. 

Lewis hesitates for a second before opening the door. Ron was laying back on his bed, wearing his own lingerie. He has on black silk panties and a sheer gold negligee with accents of lace.

"You look beautiful." Ron says, motioning for Lewis to join him on the bed. The shopping bags were moved to the corner of the room. Lewis takes a deep breath and sits down. He didn't always know where he stood with Ron. They were together almost every day, and would sometimes make out and give each other handjobs in the middle of the night when they were cuddling.

Ron turns to the side, playing with the strap of Lewis' bra. Lewis leans his head back against the headboard, exposing his neck which Ron quickly starts to kiss. He works his lips against the sensitive skin before moving lower, flicking his tongue around the straps of the bra.

"What are we doing here?" Lewis asks as Ron's hand slips underneath the bra, rubbing his nipple. Ron doesn't reply, enjoying the feeling of his hand caught between the soft lace and Lewis' hot skin.

"Ron." Lewis gasps as the hand switches to the other side of the bra, raking his nails through his chest hair. 

"I'm glad they fit." Ron says, letting his fingers follow Lewis' body hair down to the top of his panties. "Well, these may be a little small." Ron chuckles, admiring the fabric firmly stretched over his crotch, where his cock was half-hard and straining against the satin.

"What about you're outfit?" Lewis questions, ghosting his hand over Ron's bare shoulder where his negligee had slipped down his arm. 

"Nothing compared to you." Ron says, kissing Lewis' cheek and swinging a leg over his lap so he was sitting on Lewis' thighs. Ron is more obviously hard than Lewis was, the black silk pushed away from his body, struggling to contain all of him.

Now is Lewis' turn to touch, hands rubbing up and down Ron's chest. He notices the lack of Ron's bra and feels a flush of discomfort and embarrassment. Ron notices the sudden hesitation and grabs Lewis' hand, moving it to press over the silk. 

"This is all because of you." Ron whispers, letting Lewis explore the silk. Ron leans in and kisses him deeply, pushing their hips together so their clothed cocks make contact.

Lewis moans against Ron's mouth as he rocks his hips back and forth. Lewis can feel his cock continue to swell until he is fully hard. Ron is panting on top of him, rolling his hips and making sure their cocks were sliding against each other. The silk of Ron's panties were wet, leaving a spot on Lewis'.

"I want you." Ron whispers, gripping tightly onto Lewis' shoulders.

"Only you." Lewis says in response, hands on Ron's hips to help him move easier.

"Wait." Ron gasps, pulling away suddenly, leaving Lewis breathless.

"Shit, what are you doing?" 

"Wait, wait, wait." Ron tsks, going over to the shopping bags and searching through them. As Ron bends over, the negligee slips up his back, revealing his ass inside of his panties. Lewis groans at the sight, pressing a hand down over his cock, feeling it twitch.

Ron hears Lewis and smirks, finding what he was looking for but taking extra time bent over anyways. Thinking he's teased him enough, Ron stands up and shows off his toy. Lewis' mouth drops open because in Ron's hand is a shiny, gold butt plug. The smile on Ron's face is one of pure exuberance.

"Are you expecting to put that in me?" Lewis questions.

"No, I'm expecting... hoping, you will put it inside of me." Ron shrugs, tossing the butt plug and then a bottle of lube on the bed. He climbs back on top of Lewis, pulling at his bra to help him take it off.

"No." Lewis shakes his head.

"No?" Ron asks, puzzled.

"I want to leave it on." 

"Oh... Oh." Ron smiles, kissing the tip of Lewis' nose before turning around on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Lewis. His hands are immediately drawn to pale skin, pushing back the sheer fabric of the negligee and kneading Ron's plump ass between his hands, feeling its smoothness. Ron reaches back and pushes the thin strip of material to the side, exposing himself completely.

Lewis runs his thumb over Ron's hole before grabbing the lube. He drops a tiny bit at the top of Ron's ass, letting it drip down and over his hole. Ron moans and pushes back, waiting for the tingling sensation to be replaced by strong fingers. Lewis squeezes more lube out onto his ass before getting some on his fingers. He starts to rub over Ron's hole, watching him tense and then relax.

"Shh." Lewis commands when Ron lets out a particularly loud moan as his fingertip slips inside. Lewis massages the opening, making sure to take his time. It wasn't long before Ron was moaning and crying out for more. Lewis pushes his whole finger in, adding another to scissor them and open Ron up quicker. The butt plug wasn't ginormous, but it would take a while to make it a comfortable fit.

"God, add a third, come on." Ron says, pushing back against Lewis. Lewis obliges, holding Ron's hip to keep him still. He was painfully hard at this point, but he wanted to make sure Ron had a pleasurable experience too.

"I'm ready." Ron says, taking a deep breath. Lewis removes his fingers and applies the lube to the toy and even more to Ron's stretched hole. He pushes the toy in gently and slowly until it's resting inside of Ron's ass. He shifts his hips, adjusting to the new feeling. Deciding he likes it enough, Ron turns around and resumes his place facing Lewis.

Their cocks brush against each other and both let out a moan. Ron smirks, rocking his hips. He's pushing hard against Lewis, moaning loudly and throwing his head back. Lewis has one hand on his ass, the other down his underwear to lightly tug and push on the toy.

Ron's fingers are digging so deep into Lewis' shoulders that he knows bruises will appear in the morning, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is their clothes cocks touching. Lewis' hair sticking up in every direction, his stubble making him look even more of a mess, but Ron swears its the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Ron's hair is somehow still perfect, the swoop and curl still gelled in place. Lewis wants nothing more than to mess up his hair, but he's going to have to save that for another time as he feels himself getting closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna come, Ron." Lewis says. Ron's eyes are closed, and he hears Lewis' words, but they sound far-off. Ron presses himself forward one last time and he explodes insides his underwear, gasping out and thrusting wildly against Ron. He has almost no control to his actions, moving himself quickly and harshly as he comes.

Ron's sudden movements spurs Lewis' orgasm, and he makes an attempt to hold Ron's hips down onto him but he fails desperately, Ron still moving as Lewis comes, feeling the inside of the underwear get covered. Ron collapses forward onto Lewis, whining and gently moaning as Lewis continues to play with the plug in his ass. 

"Leave it in." Ron whispers as he feels Lewis starting to pull it out. 

"Are you sure?" Lewis questions, but pushes the toy back fully inside of him.

"Mmhmm." Ron nods, letting out a yawn. He pulls away with a content smile, looking down at the mess they made. Both of their underwear had wet patches on them, the expensive material now stained.

"Sorry." Lewis chuckles.

"I have plenty more where that came from." Ron says, gesturing to the shopping bags in the corner.

"So does that mean we are doing this again?" Lewis asks.

Ron just nods eagerly in response.


End file.
